wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
2011 Guadalajara Pan American Games
The 2011 Pan American Games were held in Guadalajara, Mexico held from October 14–30, 2011. Some events were held in the nearby cities of Ciudad Guzmán, Puerto Vallarta, Lagos de Moreno and Tapalpa. It was the largest multi-sport event of the year, with approximately 6,000 athletes from 42 nations participating in 36 sports. Both the Pan American and Parapan American Games were organized by the Guadalajara 2011 Organizing Committee (COPAG). The 2011 Pan American Games were the third Pan American Games hosted by Mexico (the first country to do so) and the first held in the state of Jalisco. Previously, Mexico hosted the 1955 Pan American Games and the 1975 Pan American Games, both in Mexico City. The 2011 Parapan American Games were held 20 days after the Pan American Games have ended. Following PASO tradition, Jalisco governor Emilio González Márquez and then Guadalajara mayor Alfonso Petersen Farah received the Pan American Sports Organization flag during the closing ceremony of the 2007 Pan American Games in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The event was officially opened by the President of Mexico Felipe Calderón. The United States won the most total medals, their fifteenth straight time doing so at the Pan American Games. Brett Fraser, a swimmer from the Cayman Islands, won the first Pan American Games gold medal for his country, while Saint Kitts and Nevis won its first ever Pan American Games medal of any kind. Format of Competition The format was very similar to that of the Olympic Games. All participating gymnasts, including those who were not part of a team, participated in a qualification round. The results of this competition determined which teams and individuals participated in the remaining competitions, which included: *The team competition, in which the eight highest scoring teams from qualifications competed. Each team of five gymnasts could only have three gymnasts perform on each apparatus, and all three scores counted toward the team total. *The all-around competition, in which only the twenty-four highest scoring individuals in the all-around competed. For the first time, each country was limited to only two gymnasts in the all-around final. *The event finals, in which the eight highest scoring individuals on each apparatus competed. Each country was limited to two gymnasts in each apparatus final. Results Medal Count Gallery Shawn Johnson XVI Pan American Games Day 10 FqYGdANmb8Dl.jpg|'Team Gold Medalists:' USA (from left: Jessie Deziel, Bridget Sloan, Brandie Jay, Bridgette Caquatto, Grace McLaughlin, Shawn Johnson) Kristina+Vaculik+Bridgette+Caquatto+XVI+Pan+RNGxKkGLULPl.jpg|'All-Around Medalists (from left):' Ana Sofía Gómez Porras (GUA), Bridgette Caquatto (USA), Kristina Vaculik (CAN) Screen Shot 2013-11-05 at 3.45.37 PM.png|'Vault Medalists (from left):' Elsa García (MEX), Brandie Jay (USA), Catalina Escobar (COL) Screen Shot 2013-11-05 at 3.44.08 PM.png|'Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' Shawn Johnson (USA), Bridgette Caquatto (USA), Marisela Cantu (MEX), Elsa García (MEX) Screen Shot 2013-11-05 at 3.48.41 PM.png|'Balance Beam Medalists (from left):' Kristina Vaculik (CAN), Ana Sofía Gómez Porras (GUA), Daniele Hypólito (BRA) Screen Shot 2013-11-05 at 3.48.30 PM.png|'Floor Exercise Medalists (from left):' Mikaela Gerber (CAN), Ana Estefania Lago (MEX), Daniele Hypólito (BRA) Category:Pan American Games Category:2011 Competitions